The Box of Mathias
by RosesandBlack
Summary: Harry and his family help a mysterious man from the future find Pandora before her brother gets a hold of her new box and unleashes the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't hold onto it anymore!"

"You have to!" Mathias yelled at his sister, "That box will bring about the end of the world!"

"The portal is sucking us in! Remember me!" The blue portal in front of them suddenly sucked Pandora and her box into it and into another dimension. The portal closed, leaving Mathias lonely and angry. He turned to Jael, took him by the throat, and pinned him against the hot wall of Hell.

"You told me this wouldn't happen! You told me she could protect the box."

"She can," Jael struggled to say, "I can get it back. I can get both of them back!"

"Find the one person who can," Mathias said letting go of Jael. He slipped to the floor and gagged for air. "Find Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>"Did you do the rest of your homework?" Harry asked Albus.<p>

"I already told you that I did," he answered rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you're failing Trig so it's my job to ask," Harry said slapping Albus upside his head.

"Dad! James stole my calculator!" Lily yelled.

"James, give your sister back her calculator now!" Harry yelled at him.

"I need it though! My Geometry homework is more complicated than her stupid Algebra homework!"

Harry took out his wand and waved it in the air to freeze the room. He looked up at the sky and started to cry. "Why did you have to leave us? We can't survive without you." The room unfroze and everyone looked at Albus who was holding out his wand and smiling.

"I'm a sixth year dad," he said at Harry's surprised face. "We all miss her. She left without warning." Ginny and Harry had been married for almost ten years until Ginny contracted stage four breast cancer and died six months after her diagnosis; the family and the entire magical community were devastated. Hogwarts hosted the funeral where she was buried on the grounds with a magnificent headstone, but the Potter household wasn't the same without her.

Suddenly a knock at the door broke their sadness and Lily went to open it. "Can I help you?"

"Is your dad around?"

"Dad, someone is here to see you," Lily yelled and Harry rushed to the door.

"Can I help you with anything?" Harry asked the stranger.

"Can I come in? We need to talk," the man said.

"No, what is this regarding?"

"Have you ever heard of Pandora's Box?" the man asked Harry who suddenly had a look of perplexity on his face. "Now may I come in?" The stranger came in and sat on the couch while the three children looked at him in concern.

"Did you seriously let a stranger into our house? What are you mad?" James asked as Harry glanced at the stranger; he had a pink and black Mohawk, he wore black leather chaps, a black leather vest with no shirt covering his chest, a black choker covered his neck, black nail polish glazed his fingernails, and he wore black eyeliner. "He wears strange clothes and he wreaks of cigars."

"Dad, number one he is dressed like a punker and two he probably smokes cigars," Lily said, "let him tell you about this stupid myth because you know Pandora's Box isn't real."

"It is," the man said, "it's as real as you and me."

"Are you seriously telling us that Pandora and her box are real and the myth is true?" Lily asked as the man shook his head.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the man.

"My name is Jael and I am from the future," he said as Harry stared at him in disbelief. "I know you may not believe it now, but you will in time. This story about Pandora is different. Pandora was given another box. The Gods gave her another chance and gave her another box to guard with her life."

"And I'll assume that she did," Harry said as Jael shook his head.

"Yes, she never let that box out of her sight until her brother found out about it," Jael said and suddenly Harry was interested. "Mathias wanted the box for himself and he still does, but before he could get it from her, Pandora was sucked into a vortex and disappeared into another time. I tracked her here, but I'm having a hard time finding her; I need your help in finding her."

"Because you need to give the box to Mathias," Lily said as Jael shook his head.

"I need your help to keep Mathias away from the box. If he gets the box, he will open it and bring unknown terror upon this Earth."

"And you have no idea where she is?" Lily asked as Jael shook her head.

"No and she means the world to me," Jael said blushing slightly.

"Guys I think I know where Pandora is," James said reading a letter that had flown in from outside.

"Where?"

"She's at Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"She's at the school?" Harry asked suddenly panicking.

"Yeah at least that's what the letter says," James said reading through the letter again, "McGonagall said that they found this girl on the seventh floor crying and wondering where she was. She told McGonagall that her name was Pandora and that she was trying to look for Jael. She figured she'd send you a letter given your past history with the school."

"That's the reason you can't track her," Lily said, "Hogwarts is magically guarded, no one can enter magically. We would physically have to go to the castle and retrieve Pandora."

"When do you leave for school?" Harry asked Albus.

"Tomorrow morning," Albus replied, "We can all ride the train to the castle, Jael can retrieve Pandora and go back home."

"What happens if we encounter Mathias?" Lily asked sounding scared.

"That won't happen," Harry said hugging his daughter. Harry looked at his watch and realized that the kids needed to go to bed. "Everyone upstairs to bed and I'll be up in a bit." The kids kissed Harry goodnight and ran upstairs; Harry went into the kitchen, turned on a pot of coffee, and sat down to finally take a breath.

"Long day?" Jael asked smiling.

"Very," Harry answered. "Where are you from?"

"I can't reveal too much, but my time is 100 years in the future," Jael said as Harry nodded. "Mathias and Pandora are my family. Well at least Pandora still is."

"Mathias is not?"

"Not anymore," Jael said, "the only reason I deal with him is because he is the Red Lord. Basically he is the devil who runs Hell. I'm his right hand man and I have to do everything he says."

"So you want to give Pandora over to him?" Harry asked confused.

"Just the opposite," Jael said which sparked Harry's interest, "I want to keep Pandora away from him and protect her. Mathias has gone too far with his power and it's damaging our society. He isn't even supposed to be the Red Lord anyway."

"Who is then?" Harry asked suddenly intrigued.

"I am," Jael said making Harry raise an eyebrow, "the powers are passed down from one elder to another and the current elder chooses his successor. When Rubierus chose me, Mathias became jealous and killed Ruberius so I wouldn't get the power. Now he is a tyrant and needs to be stopped."

"So you took on being right hand man so you can find his weak points in order to defeat him," Harry stated, "Very clever."

"Dad, are you coming up or what?" Albus asked as Harry smiled.

"Yes," he said smiling. He turned to Jael patted him on the back, "We will find Pandora and her box. She is the safest at Hogwarts." Harry walked upstairs to say goodnight to his children while Jael made sure Harry was really upstairs. He opened a pocket watch to activate a halogram of a skinny sickly brunette.

"Are you in the castle yet?" she asked coughing.

"Not yet," Jael said to his wristwatch, "The family is going tomorrow and I will accompany them."

"Good," she said in a raspy voice, "and you know the plan correct?"

"Of course I know the plan," Jael responded, sounding slightly offended that she had asked the question, "Get Pandora, kill Mathias, and make sure the box is safe."

"I'm adding something onto your mission," she said clearing her throat, "after you retrieve the box and Pandora and Mathias is dead, I want you to kill Harry Potter." Jael stopped breathing for a slight second. He seemed stunned, why was she mentioning this now?

"Why?" he asked curious.

"Don't question," she said, "just do."

"I'm not going to kill him," Jael protested, "with all the help he and his family is giving me, I'm grateful for what they are doing and would never harm them."

"You will do as I say or instead of Harry Potter's life it'll be yours," she said as Jael fell silent. He did this to protect his life and the life of his family; he sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Yes ma'am," he said with tears streaming down his face as he shut his wristwatch.

"Who was that?" Lily asked from behind, making Jael jump.

"My boss," he responded.

"Is there a reason your boss wants my father dead?" Lily asked making Jael raise an eyebrow.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah I heard the whole damn conversation," Lily said surprising Jael, "Look I don't know who you are, but if you lay a hand on my father, you will personally die by my hand."

"I don't think a little girl like you could take me," Jael said rubbing her head, not expecting her to take his wrist, flip him over her shoulder, and have her foot near his throat.

"Listen to me closely, if you lay a hand on my father you will have to answer to me. "Do you understand me?"

"I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back," Jael snickered as Lily straddled him and placed a hard grip on over this throat. Her eyes turned purple, blue veins appeared on her arms, hands, legs, and neck; her hands gripped harder and harder and Jael could feel his trachea begin to collapse and he began to choke.

"Right now you can't move," Lily said in a deep demonic voice. "Now answer my question. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Jael managed to get out. Lily smiled and let go of this throat. He coughed loudly and looked at Lily in wonder. Lily looked at him confused and ran to her room; Jael opened his watch and dialed.

"Yeah it's Jael. We have a serious problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in a large room with a high ceiling; a chandelier hung from that high ceiling, the desk was large and hidden beneath piles of books. She noticed a stick lying on the desk and wondered why that wasn't outside; she walked around the room and noticed pictures on the wall and suddenly they started to move. She backed up slowly, seeming afraid, until one of them spoke to her.

"There is no need to be afraid my child," he said. She walked up to the picture and stared at the old man.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked. He was wearing a long purple cloak, a white nightgown underneath, his beard was long an white, half-moon spectacles lay on his face, his eyes were blue and soft, and his voice was mellow.

"Yes I am," he said softly. "What is your name?"

"Pandora," she said pushing her blonde hair out of her face, "what is your name?"

"Albus Percevile Wulfrick Brian Dumbeldore," he said as Pandora stared at him.

"That's a very long name," she said as he laughed.

"Yes it is," he said, then his facial expression changed and became serious, "I do not know why you are here, but I assure you that you are safe here."

"My brother cannot get in?" she asked and Dumbeldore shook his head.

"You are safe," he said as they both heard the door open to the office. Pandora ran behind the desk jsut as the opened and closed.

"Professor?" the voice asked. She realized that a boy was speaking.

"Ah, Gregory," Dumbledore said fixing his spectacles, "How are you on this fine day?"

Gregory looked out the window at the rain and turned back to Dumbeldore's picture, "Oh yes it is a fine day."

Dumbledore laughed, "So what can I do for you?"

"I heard that there as girl here in the castle and I was looking for her," Gregory said as Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"You were looking for me?" Pandora asked rising from behind the desk. Gregory grabbed his wand and pointed it at Pandora out of reflex. "If you think you are going to hurt me with that stick, you will be very disappointed."

Gregory lowered his wand and put it in his back pocket, "Sorry, it's a reflex. Anyway, yes I've been looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me?" Pandora asked as Gregory walked up to her.

He grabbed her around the neck and began to choke her, "Guess who?"

Pandora was suddenly staring at the face of her brother. He squeezed her throat tighter and tighter until she passed out, but when she opened her eyes she wasn't in heaven or hell; she was staring at a room with many beds, some of them harboring young children. The room was large, an arch surrounded the door, lights were dimly lit; she noticed that outside was dark and guessed it was the middle of the night. She looked around her and noticed a boy sitting beside her reading a book.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

He placed the newspaper on the floor and suddenly Pandora was staring at him like he was an attraction at an amusement park. He had short black hair, green almond eyes were hidden beneath glasses, his face was long, narrow, and very pale, his fingers were long and graceful, his muscular body was hidden underneath school clothes, and his voice was a smooth as butter.

"My name is Gregg," he said as Pandora's eyes widen. "Let me guess, I was i nthat nightmare you were having?"

"Yeah," she said her cheeks turning red. "You turned into my brother and started to choke me."

"Oh, I am very sorry that happened to you," Gregg said leaning in close to her face. "But I promise that I will never do that to you. I'm here to protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"How dangerous is her being here?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore's portrait.

"It could be very dangerous," Dumbeldore said fixing his half-moon spectacles. "But it was also dangerous here when Voldemort was after Harry."

"But we knew about Voldemort," McGonagall argued, "we know nothing about this ancient box. Our magic books have no history if the box nor where it came from and how to defeat it. I'm not sure if keeping her is the best decision."

"So where would you put her? In a home? In an orphanage?" Dumbledore aske crossing his arms.

"She has her brother," McGonagall said as Dumbledore got up and moved closer to the frame.

"Her brother is the one trying to kill her," he said as McGonagall looked at him with big eyes.

* * *

><p>"So how did you get here?" Gregg asked Pandora in the hospital wing.<p>

"I don't know," she said as she ate her bread, "I traveled through this portal and then the next moment I was in the office. I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Well I'm glad that you are here," Gregg said making Pandora blush. There was silence for a moment until another guy walked into the room looking for Gregg.

"We need to get to class," he said as Gregg stuffed the apple in his mouth and started to gather his books. "You must be Pandora."

"Yes I am," she said smiling at this guy. He had dark brown shaggy hair, his eyes were light green, his smile was from ear to ear and his teeth were as bright as the sun, he was muscular and she blushed when she looked at his tight shirt against his hard body. "You must be John."

"I am," he said in a deep voice, "we have to run, but it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Pandora smiled as they left to go to class. She went the rest of the day without seeing either John or Gregg, but the nurse told her that she was better and that she was able to leave the hospital wing. She wodnered around the school looking at the architecture and looking in at several classrooms; one classroom they were making objects float, another they were conjuring small dragons that burnt a girl's eyebrows and then she came upon two massive doors that, when she opened them, led her to a gigantic library filled to the ceiling with books. She sat down, pulled out a book, and started to read. It seemed only five minutes later when she looked up and saw a man standing next to her. She jumped and then smiled.

"You scared me," Pandora said as John sat down across from her.

"Sorry," John apologized, "I went by the hospital wing, but Madam Pompfrey said that she released you. What are you doing here?"

"I was exploring the castle when I came upon this room and I was so intrigued by this room that I had to come in and read a few books," Pandora said as she looked at her mountain books in front of her.

"A few books?" John asked as they both laughed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How long have you had that box fo yours?" he asked as she looked at him alarmed. "Yes I know. It's just a sense I have."

"I've had it for over two millenia," she said as John looked baffled. "Yeah which is why I'm looking for a way out."

"What are your options?" John asked.

"I can either give the box to my brother and die," she said making John looked very alarmed, "or I could find a new guardian to take my place."

"Guradian?"

"A girl or guy who is chosen to take over for the previous guardian to keep and watch the box for as long as they need to," Pandora explained, "there's a certain spell I can say that will show me the next guardian and if I can train him or her in time to defeat the evil that is my brother." She looked at her watch and suddenly realized that it was almost midnight. "I better get back to the office."

"Why don't you stay in the common room?" John asked with blushing cheeks, "I mean we have a couch you can sleep on."

Pandora smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it." John helped Pandora put the books away in their rightful spots and walked back to the common room with her; they laughed and talked until they got to the common room. The door opened and they stepped inside to a dark room with a few candles lit; John pulled some sheets off of a chair in the corner and lined the couch for Pandora to sleep on. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," John said stammering and blushing, "I hope you sleep well."

"John wait," Pandora said walking up to him, "Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."

As Pandora moved closer, John began to sweat and his heart raced rapidly, "I'm glad I could make it better for you." This time when she moved away, he took her hand to make her stay; she turned to face him and smiled. He cupped on left hand under her ear, pulled her in and attacked her lips with a vengence. They lips worked in harmony with each other and surprisingly John was amazed at how excellent of a kisser she was. Her hands wrapped around his waist and squeezed his muscular back; he pulled her in closer so their hot bodies were touching and their kissing only got more intense. Five minutes later, they slowed down and finally broke for some air and they stared at each other in shock. The first boy Pandora had ever kissed and he was amazing.

"Goodnight," John said kissing her hand. Pandora smiled and blushed as John went upstairs. It was the first guy she had ever kissed and she didn't want to stop. She couldn't wait to kiss John again; she sat on the couch and though long and hard about being by herself. She smiled, unbuttoned her shirt and ran upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Fivgh

John awoke with the sun shining on his face and after he stretched he expected to find Pandora next to him, but all he found was a note. "'Meet me in Hogsmeade at seven sharp. xoxo Pandora.'"

Just as he put the note to his nose and inhaled, his mate Mike walked in wearing just a towel around his waist and he smiled. "Looks like someone got some action last night."

"Shut up," John said throwing a pillow at him. He caught it and his towel just as it fell off his waist and exposed his behind.

"So how was it?" Mike asked anxiously.

"It was great," John admitted, "it was the best sex I ever had."

"You've said that about every girl that you've slept with," Mike joked.

"But this was different," John said sitting up in his bed, "she was explosive, fun, quirky-"

"Ok spare me the details," Mike said laughing.

"You don't spare me the details when you talk to me about Michelle," John said smirking.

"Haha you're so funny," Mike said rolling his eyes and walking back into the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a naked girl walking out of the bathroom wearing Mike's t-shirt.

"Hello Michelle," John said smiling.

"Oh hi John," she said blushing and running out of the room.

"Michelle! I told you to leave after John left!" Mike yelled as Michelle rushed out even faster and making John laughed.

* * *

><p>"Where are we on finding the new Guardian?" jael asked Pandora in the library.<p>

"I'm nowhere close," Pandora said frustrated. "These books stop at a certrain point, they don't go back to where we need them. Which means I have to do the rest ofthe work and I cannot figure out how to track the Guardian down."

"If you want to be human soon then you need to find this spell," Jael said as Pandora became annoyed.

"I understand that," Pandora said, "the problem is if my brother finds out that I'm doing this he will bury us in the ground and then he will become Guardian and everyone is fucking screwed. So don't tell me I need to hurry up because I know I do and I don't need you breathing down my neck!" At the Jael stormed away as Pandora slammed the book she was reading on the table and pulled out her box. She stared at it and began to cry. "Why do you have to be a bitch?" Suddenly the sides of the box started to emit pink smoke that crawled off the table and onto the foor. The pink smoke became solid, and slowly Pandora started to see a head, legs, arms, and a body forming; at first Pandora didn't know whether to be scared or relieved, but when the smoke finally formed a young girl she felt confused.

"I'm not a bitch," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Pandora asked.

"I am Hope," she said softly. "I am what was supposed to be at the bottom of your first box."

"Why are you here now?"

"I am here to help you," Hope said standing still with her hands folded in front of her, "The coming events will be devastating and it is imperetive that you find the new Guardian. The new Guardian will help you find the power you need to defeat your brother."

"But I do not know who the next Guardian is," Pandora said as Hope smiled.

"That is where I come in," Hope said, "say the word and I can transform my face into the next Guardian."

Pandora was hesitant, but said, "Show me the new Gaurdian." Hope closed her eyes, titled her head left and right, and opened her eyes; they glowed black as her face shifted slowly to the face of the new Guardian. As Hope's face changed, Pandora's face shifted from calm to absolute horror. When Hope's face settled on the Guardian, Pandora stood up and protested.

"No!" she yelled, "she's too young!"

"She's the same age you were when you became the Guardian," Hope said as Pandora started to back away. "You cannot deny it."

"She will not become the Guardian! SHE WON'T!" Pandora yelled and ran out of the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_This game is really complicated_, Pandora thought to herself as she watched the Quidditch game. Players flying around on brooms, getting knocked off their brooms and getting hit by the balls. She watched intently until someone touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"Sorry," John said backing away.

"It's fine," Pandora said, "just don't do that again."

"I won't," John said smiling as he sat down next to her. "I have to ask, did I hurt you last night?"

"No you did not hurt me," Pandora said blushing, "It was actually rather nice."

"Really? From what I heard from your mouth last night it was more than nice," John said flirtatious.

"Hey, I can't help it if you're good at what you do," she said as John blushed.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight," came a voice from behind them and Pandora's face went from excitement to horror. She stood up and turned around to face her brother, Mathias. He had his arms folded and had a devious grin on his face. His black suede suit, red tie, and black shiny shoes gave off a business-man like appearance but underneath Pandora knew he was pure evil. "Who is your boyfriend?"

"Don't touch him," Pandora said standing in front of John. Meanwhile in the sky, Greg stopped flying and stared at what was happening on the ground.

"Greg what's going on?" another player asked.

"It's Pandora's brother," Greg said as the other player looked at him in confusion. "Trust me, it won't end well."

Back on the ground Pandora and Mathias were getting heated. "I'm not the one who betrayed everyone. You did. Then you went and turned our entire village against me. How could you do that?"

"Because I could," Mathias said laughing, "You just can't seem to see who I really am, dear sister."

"I know who you are," Pandora answered, "and this person in front of me isn't him. Where is the old brother I used to have? The one that actually loved me?"

"He is dead," Mathias said.

"No he isn't," Pandora said, "Robert is still in there." Suddenly Pandora collapsed to her knees and she grabbed her neck; Mathias had his hand outstretched and was compressing his fingers closer and closer together. John moved in to help, but Pandora pushed him away. Mathias retracted his arm and Pandora went with him until his fingers wrapped around her neck and continued to choke her.

"Never call me that again," he said in her ear and threw her backwards. She landed in the middle of the Quidditch field where Greg was there to help her to her feet. "You will regret this visit, sister." And he was gone in a flash of green light. Greg held Pandora up as John rushed over to her.

"What was that about?" John asked holding Pandora's head up to his eye level.

"Nothing good," Pandora said as her head became heavy and it dropped to her chest.

* * *

><p>"How long has she been out?" Harry asked looking into the Hospital Wing.<p>

"A few hours," John said rubbing his forehead.

"What exactly happened?" Jael asked John and Greg.

"We were sitting watching Quidditch and he came out of nowhere," John said as Jael sighed.

"He tends to do that," Jael said, but the air remained tense. "What else happened?"

"Then he started to choke her," John said as his eyes started to tear, "but the weird thing was he whispered something in her ear and he had this look in his eye that just screamed fury."

"I wonder what it was," Jael said.

"I called him Robert," Pandora said as everyone turned in her direction. They suddenly realized that she looked as if she was lying on her deathbed; her neck exposed many veins, her collarbone was extremely prominent, the bones in her chest, arms, hands, and hips were all sticking out. She was the definition of a living skeleton, but how did she go from a living healthy human being to a living skeleton waiting to take her last breath?

"What the hell is happening to her?" John asked Jael.

"Mathias poisoned her," Jael said with tears in his eyes.

"Just from whispering in her ear?" John asked.

"That's his strongest power," Jael said walking over to Pandora and sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Could be better," Pandora said smiling, "Listen to me very carefully. I'm dwindling fast and I need to know that the box is safe and sound."

"Of course it is," Jael said sniffling. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Pandora said. She couched a few times, she made a choking noise, and then the breath left her. Her brown eyes were left open, staring at the ceiling. Tears enveloped everyone in the Hospital Wing, but only John had the guts to go over to her and kiss her on her cracked mouth; he got up and walked away, but not before he turned around and saw Pandora magically come back to life. It was almost like a fairytale; her skin went from gray to peach, her face went from sunken to plump, her entire body seemed to revive itself from one kiss. She opened her eyes and sat up and looked around the room.

"Loves kiss broke the spell," Jael said.

"This isn't a fairytale," John said to Jael, "This is life."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

He was sitting in the common room staring at the fire when Pandora walked in and sat next to him; his eyes were so focused on the flames that he didn't hear Pandora sit next to him.

"Are you ok?" Pandora asked making John jump. She suddenly realized, when she looked at his face, that he had been crying and still was.

"I thought you were dead," John said in a strained voice. "You were dead and then by one simple kiss you were..are alive. It's not something one human can comprehend."

"I understand," Pandora said as John shot her a look.

"How can you possibly understand?"

"I witnessed it," Pandora said quietly and the room suddenly became tense.

"What do you mean?" John asked sounding concerned.

"My brother always had the gift," Pandora said while John looked confused, "you know how the mafia hit men kiss their victims before they kill them? It's called The Kiss of Death. My brother has a similar gift, only when he uses it it kills within minutes. When he was younger it would happen every so often, but as he got older his 'gift' became more powerful and more deadly; he was twenty when he killed his first person and it was by a whisper. She fell to the ground, grabbing her throat, and within three minutes she looked like she hadn't eaten in years and the life disappeared from her eyes; my brother looked at her and felt nothing. From that moment on, I knew there was a darker side to him. Throughout the years, he changed so many times that I don't even know him anymore; he is not my brother, but my real brother is in there somewhere."

"So how did I bring you back to life?" John asked getting the conversation back on topic.

"That I can answer," came a voice as they looked behind them and saw themselves staring at a child dressed in a white gleaming dress with a gold ribbon tied below her non-existent bust line, her feet were bare, her skin was a glowing olive color, her brown short curly hair hung above her earlobes, her big brown eyes looked innocent, but deadly at the same time, and her smile lit the room with joy.

"What are you doing here?" Pandora asked standing up and bowing.

"Don't bow," the child said, "I hate when people do that. Anyway, I can answer your question. It's called The Kiss of Life."

"So original," John said as Pandora snickered.

"Tell me about it," the child said rolling her eyes, "I've applied to have it changed, but they keep ignoring me. Okay, back on topic. The Kiss of Life is a rare gift that only a few people have and the last time I checked you are the very last person to have the gift. That is still alive."

"Are you sure?" Pandora asked looking confused, "I thought that guy had the power."

"The last person to have the power was Eric," the child answered and John suddenly noticed that Pandora's face fell, as if Eric was some sort of lover. "Eric passed his power onto John. That's why John has been having those dreams."

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed and John's face turned red from embarrassment; he never meant for Pandora to know about the dreams he was having, he just thought they were dreams. He had no idea that those dreams were relevant to anything.

"Why didn't you tell me about these dreams?" Pandora asked him and suddenly John got defensive.

"I didn't know it meant anything," John said turning to the child, "So these dreams...are they memories?"

"Yes they are," the child said and Pandora inhaled sharply. "But they are unique dreams. The dreams you are having aren't just dreams. It is the future."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

She found John sitting on the bridge between the castle and Hogsmeade alone, smoking a cigarette. Pandora walked over to him, sat down next to him only to have him move away from her.

"I'm still the same person," she said to him facing toward him.

"You are back from the dead," John said in a high voice, "I watched your die, I held your hand, I kissed your cold lips only to see you open your eyes-"

"It's nothing to freak out over," Pandora said as John faced her.

"I'm human and have magical powers that don't require a wand," John said, "I am entitled to freak out."

"Ok I am sorry," Pandora said getting up, "I'll leave you alone."

"Wait," John said stomping on his cigarette and grabbing Pandora's hand. "I'm sorry if I'm making you feeling bad. It's a lot to take in and I didn't take into account how you feel about this whole situation. I'm freaking out because what just happened sparked new feelings for you and I don't know how to face them."

"New feelings?" Pandora asked turning red, "What kind of feelings?"

Before John could answer, Greg ran out in a panic and out of breath. "You need-to come with me-now!"

"Greg, calm down," Pandora said grabbing Greg's shoulders, "Tell us what's wrong."

"Something has happened-to Jael," he said trying not to faint from lack of Oxygen, "He is badly-hurt."

"By who?" Pandora asked in urgency.

"All he said was-HQ," Greg said as Pandora flew into a rage. "Is that significant to you?"

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

><p>Pandora walked into the Hospital Wing and sat beside Jael; she lowered her head to his chest to hear his heartbeat, which was faint, and she flew out just as John and Greg reached the doorway. They followed her to the library where she began to take books off the shelves and pile them in a circle, but when she took out a lighter to light them on fire John stepped in and stopped her.<p>

"Are you insane? You could light the entire school on fire not to mention precious ancient books," John said as Pandora yanked her hand away.

"This is the only way to get in contact with HQ," Pandora said turning to face him as Greg ran into the room. "Jael is the closest thing to family I have left and he is dying three floors above us. I'm going to save him." John took her hand and held it tight as Greg joined them confused.

"What are we doing?" he asked, but never recieved an answer. Pandora lit the books on fire until the circle was complete, she closed her eyes, and seconds later wind started blowing throughout the room; the wind picked up the longer Pandora kept her eyes closed. Once she opened her eyes, they were the color of night and her veins were a dark purple and visible through her skin. A small blue circle appeared in midair and expanded to form a mirror that held a lady with short curly blonde hair, blue eyes, fifties pink glasses, she wore a military uniform, sat at a desk, and had a telephone headset around her head.

"Hello?" she asked, "Oh, Pandora. You were supposed to check in like three days ago."

"Listen to me," Pandora said in a deep demonic voice, "what have you done to Jael? Take the spell off of him."

"He didn't carry out the plan," she said simply.

"What plan?" Pandora asked.

"The plan where he kills Harry Potter," she said as Pandora suddenly returned to her normal state of mind. She was coherent and aware of the situation and became extremely concerned. "He didn't tell you?"

"I will fight whoever you send after him," Pandora said sternly.

"You know very well that you cannot fight my men," she laughed, "you will die before you even get the chance."

"And you know very well that I can kill you from right here," Pandora said causing the woman to make a fearful face, "I can also keep this conversation going without the help of these two." Pandora let go of their hands and started walking around the in the circle. "Call off the hit on Harry and Jael. Or I will personally kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," the woman answered quickly. A moment later, she looked nervoulsy around her shoulder and then back at Pandora and said, "It is done." Suddenly Pandora began to feel weak; as if the life was draining out of her. The woman turned to John and looked at him and said with a stern face, "Keep her safe, the worse is yet to come. Make sure she is up to full strength if she wants to win."

"Win what?" John asked as the woman avoided the question and shut the portal. Not a moment later, Pandora fainted from lack of power and energy. John carried Pandora to the Hospital Wing to rest and then went to Jael. He knocked on the Headmaster's office door and walked in.

"What can we do for you John?" McGonagall asked him.

"We have a major problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"What's the problem?" McGonagall asked frantic to know what happened to Pandora.

As Adam put Pandora on one of the beds, John explained the problem, "She said that Pandora needed to be up to full strength to win the battle."

"What battle?" Harry asked, but John shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been trying to figure that out with no luck whatsoever," he answered. "I'm assuming its the battle with her brother, but the way she looked at me when she said it makes me think its something bigger than that."

"If its something bigger than defeating her brother," McGonagall said with a concerned face, "we will need any help we can get."

"If we don't know what is going on then how can we defend ourselves?" Jael asked as he looked at te doorway with horror. There, in a black suit and red tie, stood Mathias with his arms crossed and his head down; immediately McGonagall, John, Harry, and Jael are on their feet ready to defend Pandora, but Pandora pushed her way through them and stood face to face with her brother.

"What do you want?" Pandora asked exhausted.

"You should've known contacting Cassandra would land you in the hospital," Mathias said chuckling under his breath, "What I am here for is to clean up Cassandra's mess."

Suddenly a light start to ignite within Pandora and a light started to glow behind her eyes, "What did you do to her?" Mathias waved his hand in the air and revealed a dungeon where Pandora watched Cassandra being whipped over and over again on her bare back. Her eyes were filled with tears as the guard continued to whip her; after ten minutes her face was unphased from the whipping. Pandora figured it was because her back was numb and she no longer feeled the pain; Pandora's hand instinctively went to her back and she winced. Her whipping occured centuries ago, but it still pained her to see Cassandra going through the exact same thing she did; the one thing she wanted to protect her friend from had happened and Pandora felt guilty.

"She leaked information," Mathias said making the dungeon disappear and Pandora's focus is diverted and anger welled up inside of her. "She had to be punished."

Pandora decided to use something against her brother, "Do you remember when we were kids and we had seen a woman in the square who had committed such a petty crime and she was being whipped?"

"I don't-"

"And then later that night dad took me into the basement and whipped me for telling him no?" Pandora asked as John covered his mouth so he wouldn't let out a gasp. "You stood there and smiled while he whipped me, but when mom whipped you I helped you. Why did you smile at me? And why didn't you smile at Cassandra when she was being whipped. I bet she pleaded with you to not whip her, but instead of your love for her saying no, you went ahead with it because you are the All Powerful Mathias who can't love. You know very well I speak the truth, I saw your eyes when you looked at her whipping three minutes ago, and they were full of pain. Like if she died any minute you would collapse and would go mad-" she moved closer to him so that she was whispering in his ear "-maybe you want to kill her so seeing her won't cause you agony. You want to see her suffer." Next thing Pandora knew was Mathias grabbing and squeezing her neck. She grabbed his hand and made choking sounds as he slammed her against the wall and leaned in to her ear to whisper something; after he let her go, he vanished and left Pandora smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked waiting for Pandora to clear her throat to answer.

"I know how to break him."

* * *

><p>"And we would let you near him again why?" Harry asked in the hospital wing.<p>

"Because I know exactly how to break him," Pandora said as Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're going to use your past against him, yeah you told me," he said running his hand through his hair.

"Harry I have to tell you something," Pandora said as Harry lifted his head as if it were made of lead. "Me and Jael have been searching for a Guardian. Someone to take my place when I renounce my title, but in order to do that I need to find the Guardian."

"Ok?" Harry asked confused, "How do you find this Guardian?"

"The Box tells me who is next to receieve my powers," Pandora said swallowing hard.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Your daughter is the next Guardian."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Harry asked walking around the room with his hand on his forehead.

"No I am serious," Pandora said as Harry continued to pace around the room.

"She's only fourteen," he responded, "she is way too young."

"I was fourteen when it happened to me," Pandora said which Harry all the more frustrated, "as long as she doesn't have her powers yet we are safe and nothing will come of her until she reaches sixteen."

"She already has her powers," Jael said suddenly causing Harry and Pandora to look suspiciously at him.

"What?!" Pandora asked trying not to overreact.

"When I was staying at Harry's before coming here I encountered her one night," Jael said as harry started to become uncomfortable, "not like that, but I was in the kitchen talking to HQ and I guess she came down looking to get something to drink and she heard me over talking to them and she suddenly became strong, her eyes changed to a shade of purple. Her voice deepened to the point of sounding demonic and she picked me up by the throat and slammed me onto the ground; I tried getting up, but I couldn't and then as fast as it had happened she was back to normal and she looked at me stunned and ran off. Like she had no clue what had just happened."

"That's the first sign of getting the powers," Pandora said burying her face into her hands, "memory loss. That's what you were talking to HQ about? The hit on Harry. You know when an order is given from HQ it has to be followed," Pandora said as Harry took out his wand, "How long have you been working for them?"

"Not long," Jael said as Pandora reached for his neck, but stopped inches from it. "I swear I didn't want to kill Harry and I don't know why they want to." Pandora relaxed and released Jael from her grasp. She walked out of the room with Jael and Harry in toe and went to the library where she surrounded herself with books and brought forth the portal she, Gregg, and John had conjured the last portal.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Harry asked Pandora?

"Yes but I cannot figure out the reason why they want you dead," Pandora said, "it doesn't make any sense." She opened the portal and surprisingly found Cassandra sitting at the desk dressed in her combat uniform. "You're alive?"

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" she asked in hushed voice.

"Why are you whispering?" Pandora asked as Cassandra looked around nervously.

"Be aware," she said as Pandora listened carefully, "HQ is going to raid the castle and the two most important people will die and it will fall on the young Guardian to vanquish the evil. There is no way around it and there is no time to train, if she is truly the Guardian she will defeat the evil in her own right and in her own way. But be warned; two things can cause the end of days. A sloppy inexperienced Guardian and The Box; neither one is good, but both at the same time are tragic and in order for one to exist one must die."

"Either The Box or the Guardian," Pandora said as Cassandra shook her head.

"She already has her powers which is two years too early," she stated, "but she will have a reason to fight for the good and at a price. If she is driven more by grief than by love, the world will crumble; get her to focus on love and that will be the root of defeating the evil."

"Why does HQ want Harry dead?" Jael asked.

"Because the only thing keeping Mathias from killing Lily is Harry," Pandora said as Cassandra shook her head, "kill Harry and Lily is vulnerable and emotional. Emotions can create injury and sloppiness on powers and if Mathias succeeds in killing Harry, we have a huge problem."

"Exactly," Cassandra said looking around her paranoid, "I have to go. The raid will be soon, be prepared to lose two people close to you and prepare the Guardian and yourself. You'll need all the strength you could possibly imagine for the future." And with a touch of a button, Cassandra was gone.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Pandora paced the dormitory floor nervously while her brain tried to digest the fact that HQ was coming to the castle. How could she stop them? COULD she stop them? Pandora was so scared, but then she thought of Lily who was only fourteen and she was dealing with powers she had no control over. She stopped in front of a mirror, fixed her hair, and turned around to go upstairs only to be stopped by Scarlett, John's ex-girlfriend, and three of her closest friends behind her. Pandora crossed her arms and snickered.

"You finally gathered up the balls to come and confront me and you brought along three cronies with you? Seriously, how shallow can you be?"

"She can be very shallow," one of the girls said, but quickly apologized after Scarlett slapped her across the face.

"I bet she can," Pandora laughed, "now please get out of my way so I can see Lily."

"You can't see her," Scarlett said crossing her arms, "she doesn't want to see you."

"And you're her closest friend and told you that," Pandora said raising an eyebrow. When Scarlett remained silent Pandora proceeded with the meaningless conversation, "your world is on the brink of collapse, so if you move out of my way I will be able to help you."

"We don't want your help," Scarlett said stepping closer to Pandora, backing her into a wall. Scarlett took out her wand and started to graze Pandora's chin. "I could kill you right here right now."

"I'd like to see you try," Pandora said snickering again, "with your little stick."

"What is going on?" John asked walking into the chaos.

"Your ex is threatening to kill me with her deadly stick," Pandora said as John laughed.

"Scarlett let her go," he said trying to pry her off, but she pushed him away.

"Stop defending her," Scarlett said pushing her wand harder into her neck. "She isn't yours."

"Last time I checked neither were you," Pandora said as Scarlett looked at her in anger.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _Scarlett yelled and Pandora camecrashing to the ground with her eyes open. John ran over to Scarlett, pushed her out of the way, and knelt by Pandora.

"What have you done!" he yelled.

"Stupid bitch was impeding on my territory," Scarlett said calmly.

"I AM NOT YOUR TERRITORY!" John yelled, "I NO LONGER LOVE YOU!"

"THEN WHO DO YOU LOVE?" she yelled back.

"THE GIRL YOU JUST MURDERED!" John yelled, but he stopped yelling when he heard a cough and looked down to see Pandora gasping for breath. "Oh god, are you alright?"

"That hurt," Pandora said sitting up and looking into John's eyes, "she didn't hurt you did she?"

"She did for a moment," he said grabbing her face and smiling, "I have to tell you something."

"I heard it all," Pandora said kissing him, "I love you too."

"Gross," Scarlett said as Pandora got up, grabbed her around the collar of her shirt, and lifted her off the ground.

"I am more powerful than you can ever imagine. Don't cross me again or i will take that stick of yours and stick it through your eye. Do you understand?"

Scarlett shook her head and Pandora let her go. "Now leave us alone," Pandora said and Scarlet picked up her feet and ran.

"What just happened?" John asked baffled.

"I can't die until I give up my Guardian position," Pandora said.

"I'm kind of impressed," John said, "no one has ever scared Scarlett like that before and you did it with one simple motion."

"I don't show off my powers very often, but I felt like I was being threatened so I did," Pandora said as John kissed her.

"That makes me very happy," he said as Pandora smiled. "Let's go find Lily." They walked upstairs to Lily's room to find her huddled in the corner near her full length mirror. Pandora ran over to her and tried to talk to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, but she got no response. She took Lily into her arms and found purple and black sparks coming from her finger tips and shooting from hand to hand like electricity.

"What the hell is happening?" John asked Pandora.

"She isn't the next Guardian," Pandora said picking her up and carrying her from the room.

"What is she?" John asked power walking behind Pandora as she placed her in a hospital bed.

"She's The End."

* * *

><p>"The End?" John asked confused later that night as Lily slept.<p>

"Long ago when the first box was made another power was made," Pandora explained, "The End is an anti-power that drains all the good from people and places and releases it into a cloud. Once that cloud has been activated, there is only one person that can stop it."

"And that I am guessing is you," John said frowning.

"Yeah," Pandora said avoiding his eyes.

"She's exhibiting signs of The End and that's what I am concerned about," Pandora said looking at Lily who kept admitting electricity.

"What are the signs?" John asked.

"Electricity through finger tips, deepened voice, blue and purple veins all over body, black eyes," Pandora said, but she didn't get the correlation between Lily and her brother.

"If she is like this then why does your brother want her dead?" John asked.

"I don't know," Pandora said looking at Lily and feeling bad for her. She was fourteen and going through this radical transformation and she had no idea what was happening to her. Lily's only hope now was Pandora.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"What do we do?" Jael asked Pandora later that night.

"I don't know," Pandora said staring into the common room fireplace. The fire blazed and caused Pandora's skin to burn, but she didn't care; her mind was too preoccupied with Lily's condition. She grew worse every minute, every hour, every day.

"What happened to the last person who possessed these powers?" Jael asked looking at Pandora's sullen face.

"He died," she said wiping tears from her eyes. "He died in my arms and I am not letting that happen to her."

"So how do we stop Lily if she unleashes her power?" John asked.

"There isn't a way," Pandora said sighing, "We all die."

"How did you stop it the last time?" he asked her.

Pandora inhaled deeply afraid to tell him, "I had to absorb his powers. We both almost died. My magic and his magic were tearing me apart on the inside and I couldn't take it anymore. Jael had to say a spell to counter the black magic."

"Will you need to do it again?" John feared.

"If Lily releases her powers I will need to," Pandora said hearing John gulp. "The setback is the spell was destroyed because it was too powerful, so if I have to save Lily the way I did it before we will both die."

"Jesus," John said staring at Pandora. They both fell silent until Greg rushed into the room out of breath and frantic. "Are you alright mate?"

"Hospital wing...under...attack..." he said between breaths.

Pandora and John stood up and tried to comprehend what was happening or what had already happened. Pandora walked up to him, grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt, and shook him. "What the hell happened?" When Greg couldn't answer fast enough, Pandora let him go, ran out of the room, and sprinted down the hallway to the Hospital Wing. Upon arrival, she was greeted by the strong scent of blood; blood covered the walls, beds, floor, and windows; Harry was on the ground lying in a massive pool of his own blood, his head was smashed in, had several wounds in his torso, and burn marks on his chest.

Pandora knelt next to Harry and held his limp head and closed his opened eyes with her bloody fingers; tears fell down her face as she started to talk to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect your daughter."

"You are protecting her," someone said from behind her. Pandora looked up and saw Harry's ghost looking at her with a smile on his face.

"How am I protecting her?" she asked crying, "I feel like I have failed her."

"You have not failed her Pandora," Harry said kneeling next to her, "You have done my daughter a great service. You would be a good mother someday. But you must hurry, she will notice that I am gone and her powers will activate. You must do anything in your power to stop her."

"How?" Pandora asked.

"You know," Harry said looking up at the sky and floating toward the ceiling, "You can do it Pandora." With one swift movement upwards, he was gone.

"Pandora we have another problem," John said from the bathroom. She gently placed Harry's limp head on the floor and ran to the bathroom where she found Jael leaning against the tub with a fatal burn on his chest; the burn scorched his left peck, left it green and burnt around the edges, and oozing black pus. "Why is it it oozing?"

"It's poison," Pandora said kneeling down and holding Jael's hand. "You cannot die on me, I need you."

"No you don't," he said in shaky voice, "You've completed everything you were supposed to. I just tagged along because I couldn't get rid of you."

"Don't die," Pandora said crying.

Jael raised his right hand and touched her cheek, "You will be protected." He, then, turned to John and took his hand, "You protect her no matter what happens."

"I will," John answered, but when he went to pull his hand away Jael gripped it tighter. John's hand glowed a bright gold and felt warm and cold at the same time; Pandora and John stared at Jael while this was happening and realized he was getting older and older the longer he held John's hand. Finally when the glowing stopped, Jael was no loner a person; Pandora placed his skeletal hand on the floor and watched his skeleton turn to dust and disappear.

"What the hell just happened?" John asked terrified.

"He gave you his power," Pandora said smiling. "Instead of dying and releasing the end of the world, he gave his power to you to buy us more time."

"What does that mean though?"

"It means you can't die."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

John and Pandora spent the next three days together, going over battle plans, figuring out what their enemies had in store, but all this strategy was giving John a migraine.

"Can we stop?" John asked getting up and going into the kitchen. Pandora followed him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I just want you to be prepared for what is to come."

"I understand that," John said drinking his tea, "but all I want is to spend some time with you. We haven't really spent time together since Jael and Harry died and I want to take a break."

Pandora turned John around and hugged him, "I'm sorry. Ok, no more work. What would you like to do?"

John smirked at Pandora and started to undo the top buttons of her white blouse, "I could think of a few things." John turned her around, kissed her neck, and continued to unbutton her blouse; he untucked her blouse, finished the buttons and slid it off her shoulders gently; he kissed and sucked her neck as his right hand started to cup her C-cup breasts and his left hand rubbed over her smooth, flat, toned stomach and down her skirt. She moaned and gripped his muscular leg as his finger found her hot, wet, pussy; he rubbed the outside causing her lace underwear to dampen. He smiled and kissed and sucked on her neck harder as he slipped his hand down her underwear and started to rub her wet core; her head dropped backward onto his shoulder as his fingers moved over her enlarged clit. She moaned louder and louder, but then he suddenly stopped.

"What the fuck?" she asked disapprovingly.

"I have a better place for this," John said as he picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom; he placed her on his bed, kissed her, and turned to lock his door, but when he turned around he was amazing. She was completely naked leaning on her left hand laying on her side exposing her beautiful curves, legs, waist, breasts, and neck; he ripped on his shirt, pants, and boxers, threw them on the floor and almost tackled her on the bed. She turned onto her back to face him, but he took her by the waist and flipped onto his back, placing her on top; she arched her back as she bent down to kiss him vigorously on the lips and neck. She positioned him right below her and she lowered her hips down and moaned with pleasure; his head arched backward, feeling the warmth of her made him want her even more. She started to thrust her hips back and forth as his hands gripped her hips and moved her; she placed her left hand between his legs, leaned backwards, and continued to ride him slowly as his right hand gripped her breast and squeezing it and the nipple until her nipple was hard. He sat up, looked into her eyes, and kissed her as she bounced up and down putting him over edge. He flipped her over onto her back and smacked his hips against hers as her hands flew down onto the bed sheet and gripped them as he pushed faster and harder riding her through her orgasm; sweat dripped down her face and down his back as her nails gripped his back and scratched until they reached the bottom of his back. He kissed her and kept thrusting his hips forward, making her wrap her legs around him causing him to go deeper and further; he started to get faster and faster, her nails dug deeper and deeper until blood mixed with sweat and ran down his back as his orgasm hit with such intensity that he scratched her back until it bled. They looked at each other, sweat dripping from their bodies, and kissed each other; John flopped down on the bed, forgetting that his back was bleeding, and wrapped his arms around Pandora.

"Oh my god," Pandora said laughing. "That was fucking amazing!"

"I try," John laughed and Pandora smacked his chest playfully, "I love you."

"I love you too," John said pulling Pandora in close; he went to say something else, but she was already asleep with their fingers entwined. He smiled, kissed her back, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>John looked out the window noticing the sun had arisen; he kissed Pandora without waking her and went into the bathroom to shower and shave. After his hot shower, he stood by the mirror, put shaving cream on his face, and began shaving when Gregg joined him.<p>

"Holy shit dude," Greg said.

"What?"

"What the fuck happened to your back? Did an animal maul you last night?" Gregg asked as he looked over at his bed and saw Pandora. "Lucky bastard."

"Shut up dude," John said smiling as Gregg slipped into the shower. John turned around and looked into the mirror and was astonished by what he found; there were two rows of finger nail marks so deep the blood was already dry; he touched it and winced at the pain. He walked back over to the bed and found the dry bloodstains of his back on the bed sheet; he walked over to Pandora and looked at her back. Her marks weren't as deep, but they were reacting to something; her nail marks were bubbling and emitting green pus like it was infected. She didn't seem to react to them because she was fast asleep, but this made John worry; had he hurt her? Was her body having a reaction to the sex? He didn't know, but he didn't want to wake her and upset her so he left it alone until later.

Later that day, Pandora was in Hogsmeade having a Butterbeer when Lily came in and sat down across from her with a look of worry on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about your brother," Lily said, "he succeeded with killing my father so am I next?"

"I would never let that happen," Pandora said holding her hand, "I will protect you with everything that I have left." Suddenly, Scarlett and her gang walked in and went right over to their table; they stood there with their arms folded and smiled.

"Look what we have here," Scarlett said smiling.

"We have already been through this," Pandora said standing up and facing Scarlett. "Don't touch her or say anything about her. Do you understand?"

Scarlett adverted her eyes and said, "Yes." She walked away and Pandora sat back down, but in pain.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked as Pandora winced.

"I don't know," Pandora said as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted onto the floor.

"Someone help!" Lily yelled as people rushed over to her. The Inn keeper came and scooped her up to rush her to the castle; they zoomed to the Hospital Wing and laid her on the bed.

"What is happening to her?" Lily asked as John came in with a bunch of students behind him.

"She's dying," Michelle said. "Get everyone out and lock the doors." Everyone did as she commanded and she locked the doors behind her.

"How is she dying?" John asked as Michelle went over to Pandora and ripped off her shirt. Michelle rolled her over to expose the infection; it was ten times worse then what John had noticed. It had spread from the scratches to the rest of her back. "Jesus Christ! All of this from scratches?"

"It's not just that," Michelle said turning to John, "When the Keeper of the Box has carnal knowledge with the Guardian of the Box, a disease is released when skin is broken during the act. The magic bubbles in her system and will burn her heart."

"What can we do to cure her?" John asked.

"Two ways: we let her die or we drain her magic."

"Draining her magic will make her vulnerable," John said as Michelle got up and rubbed Pandora's cheek.

"The choice is yours."

* * *

><p>John walked into the common room and saw Michelle sitting in the corner reading a book. He walked over to her, picked her up by the throat, and slammed her against the wall. "How the fuck do you know about me and Pandora?"<p>

"I'm her Watcher," Michelle managed to say through her choke hold.

"I thought Jael was her Watcher," John said letting go of Michelle. She dropped to the floor like a ragdoll and coughed heavily.

"He was," she said hoarsely, "but when he died they named me her Watcher. I know everything about your past and future. You need to make a decision."

"Where will her magic go?" John asked.

"Her magic will be destroyed," Michelle said sitting down and crossing her legs, "No one is powerful enough to contain her magic except for her."

"Is there a way to heal her?" John asked as light entered Michelle's eyes; she started tearing through her ancient books. Book after book was thrown across the room, almost hitting John in the head and torso until she found the book she was looking for.

"This book mentions The Coming of Light," she explained, "The Keeper of the Box contains an ancient power that will resurrect the one true person meant to walk among the people. The Coming of Light will only work on one person: a true love."

"You know I love her," John said.

"You have to be _in _love with her," Michelle said. "If not, she will die."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

John stood by the entrance to the Hospital Wing looking at his deteriorating girlfriend; her face was a gray color, her eyes were sunken into her skull, veins popped out of her neck making her neck appear blue and purple. The disease made her collar bone and ribs stick out of her chest, her breasts were smaller, her fingers and toes were skeletal and scary; boils appeared and popped exposing green ooze making Pandora cry out in agony and bringing John to tears.

"I did this to her," he said as Michelle appeared beside him.

"You didn't know this would happen," Michelle replied, "no one did. This hasn't happened in centuries and the disease mutates. If you can get her to confess her love for you, you can save her."

"No pressure," John said as Michelle smiled.

"It'll be ok," she replied as she gave John a slight push and walked away. John walked over to Pandora and sat beside her; he looked at her and felt like he was sitting next to a skeleton. She was so far gone, it was almost as if she was dead just lying there. She unexpectedly grabbed his hand and made him jump at how bony she was.

"Did I scare you?" she asked hoarsely.

"Just a little bit," he smiled and gently held her hand.

"Before I go I want to tell you something," Pandora said coughing and spitting out blood, "You are the best thing to ever happen to me and if I were to live, you would be the guy I would want to marry."

"I love you so much," John said bending down to kiss her dry cracked lips.

"I-" Pandora managed to get out before the light left her eyes and they went gray. John felt her hand go limp and he looked into her lifeless eyes; Michelle wiped her eyes from the doorway as did Gregg and Lily. Gregg embraced Lily as she sobbed and Michelle just stood there not knowing what to do; John got up, picked up the white blanket from her bed, and covered her body. He walked out of the Hospital Wing completely silent and went back to his dorm room. Several hours later, Gregg returned to the dorm room and found John looking out the window as rain bounced off the extended window sill; Gregg had never seen his best friend like this before.

"John? Mate, are you alright?" he asked John who didn't answer, "You didn't come down for dinner so I got worried. You never turn down food."

"She was my world," John replied, "I was going to ask her to marry me when all this shit with her brother was over and now I can't do that because she is fucking dead."

"It wasn't your fault," Gregg said as John became angry.

"Are you joking?" he asked, "I was the one who had sex with her and I was the one that passed on that disease."

"A disease that you knew nothing about," Gregg said as John sank to the ground and completely erupted into tears.

"I've lost my best friend," John sobbed, "she was my world, my everything, the person I went to for everything and now there is no one."

"I'm still here and so is Lily," Gregg said as John got up and started pacing the room.

"That's not what I meant," he said angrily, "She was my world, my life, my future, and I killed her! This was my fault! I had to fucking kill her! She was supposed to be my wife and now she is dead. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest."

"I understand," Gregg said, "I went through the same situation a while back."

"You lost a girlfriend?" John asked trying to lower his heart rate.

"Yes," Gregg said, "before I came here, I dated a girl who was heavily into drugs and partying. When I turned sixteen, I ran away with her and we went everywhere together. It was great until she brought her druggie friends with her and we partied and drank and shot up the whole night."

"Jesus Christ," John said, "what happened?"

"When I woke up I was in the hospital," Gregg said lifting up the sleeve of button down shirt to reveal multiple puncture wounds and vertical scars on his forearm and bicep. "The doctors told me the paramedics found me lying in a pool of my own blood with needles of heroin and meth lying around me. They also told me that my so called girlfriend cut my wrists and injected me with all those drugs when I fell asleep."

"She tried to kill you?!" John gasped.

"Yeah she did," Gregg said, "she was lying in the bed next to me and smiled saying how glad she was that I was alive. I rolled my eyes and waited until nightfall to sneak into her room and I said goodbye as I covered her mouth and nose."

"You killed her," John said.

"It's not the exact same situation as this one," Gregg said as John sat next to him, "but I know the feeling of a heart breaking. Knowing the girl I loved tried to kill me ripped my heart out; I trusted this girl with my life and she almost destroyed it."

"How did your heart mend?" John asked.

"It didn't until I got here," Gregg admitted as John stared at him with a blank stare. "Honestly the only person that got me through was Lily. She was there for me when I needed her and she brought me back from a dark place. I'm not saying completely move on or seek a rebound; I'm saying talk to someone."

"I'm talking to you," John said to Gregg. He embraced Gregg in a huge hug and thanked him.

"You're welcome," Gregg said looking at the clock. "Get some rest." John yawned, changed into his pajamas, and climbed into bed where it seemed empty without Pandora next to him. Three hours passed when John realized that staring at his ceiling wasn't accomplishing anything, so he put on his bathrobe and slippers and headed to the Hospital Wing to sit next to Pandora; he felt lonely without her and he thought_ maybe if I lay next to her, I will be able to fall asleep_, but when he arrived Pandora's bed was empty. He went over to it, placed his hands on the bed to feel the warmth, smelt the bed for any sign of Pandora, but found nothing. _Could she be alive? Did the spell work? _He thought to himself as he stared outside the window and he suddenly saw a figure dressed in white standing by a gravestone. John hightailed it out of the room, down several flights of moving staircases, and opened the big oak doors only to go outside and become completely drenched by the rain. John kicked off his slippers and ran toward the white figure, hoping by some miracle that the white figure was Pandora; he stopped a few feet away from the white figure, hoping not to startle it.

"So this is what someone's grave looks like," she said as John approached closer. He remained silent, still approaching her with caution.

"Pandora?" he asked. He was close enough to grasp her hands and slowly turned her around to face him; she lifted her head to where her eyes met his and tears flowed down her face.

"John?" she asked crying. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me," John said crying as Pandora almost jumped into his arms. They stood there sobbing in each other's arms forgetting they were standing in the pouring rain; he took her hand and they both ran back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

John brought Pandora back into the dormitory and sat her by the fire so she could start to dry off; he handed her a mug of hot chocolate and sat next too her. She looked as if she was never sick; her skin was a peach color, her cheeks were rosy, her face was plump and healthy, her bones weren't sticking out. She looked like a human being and not a skeleton.

"How is this possible?" John asked as Pandora remained silent.

"It worked," came a voice from behind them. Pandora jumped up and huddled in a corner as if to hide from a monster. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you guys. I heard commotion and I thought I would come down and see who is was. How is she here?"

"I don't know," John said, "we didn't get that far yet. Pandora, it's okay." She came out of the corner slowly and latched onto John like a scared little girl.

"Who are you?" Pandora asked Michelle.

"I'm your Watcher," she answered and suddenly Pandora seemed to come back to normal; her expression changed from scared to determined and confident, her posture improved and she stood up straight, and she had fire in her eyes. She snapped her fingers and slowly her white nightgown started to become tight against her body and turn black; her nightgown split in half for her black and pants and shirt, her pants transformed into leather which glistened against the firelight, her bare feet became encased with knee high leather buckled boots equipped with two knives on each boot, straps stretched across her chest to hold different weapons and wrapped around her back. A bow and arrow appeared on her back as well as two astanas: the handle of an ax and the head of the weapon was a Morning Star. She looked like she was ready for war; she also had a Katana tied to her waist, two inner thigh knives, and two knives concealed under her arms in a holster.

"Holy shit!" John said as the portrait opened and students came flooding into the common room. John looked over at Pandora next her him and she had suddenly disappeared. "Where'd she go?"

"I have no clue," Michelle said looking around bewildered.

* * *

><p>"Hey Potter!" yelled a student at Lily. She turned around quickly and came across Lewis Pumblenick, a tall brown haired boy who was three years above Lily; he was tall, about six feet in height, he had olive colored skin, bright hazel eyes, a long nose, narrow shaped eyes, and long bony fingers making him look like a snake.<p>

"What do you want?" she replied rudely.

"I was wondering if you would want to go out to this party I am having in the Slytherin common room tonight," Lewis mentioned, but all Lily did was pick up her books and laugh.

"I would never go to a party of yours," she commented, "nor will I go out with you or sleep with you. So you might as well just give up while you still walk upon this Earth." As Lily was walking away, she felt a large jolt of energy hit her back and she flew into a nearby marble pillar while her books and papers fell several feet around her. She looked up and saw Lewis with his wand out and looking furious over her rejection.

"No one rejects me!" Lewis yelled as held out his wand and walked toward Lily. She scrambled for her wand, but as soon as she brought it up to defend herself Lewis kicked the wand out of her hand and punched her across the face. "You will come to the party with me!"

"Or what?" Lily asked as Lewis wrapped his massive hand around her neck and began to lift her above his head.

"I'll show you," he said as she started to gag and choke, but she unexpectedly dropped to the ground and heaved for breath as she saw Lewis on the floor across the library. She looked up and saw a familiar face going over to Lewis and talking to him, but she couldn't make out what she was telling him. Whatever it was, it made him whimper and run out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Pandora asked Lily.

"Are you real?" Lily asked in shock.

"Yes I am," Pandora said taking Lily's hands and rubbing them over her face and hands. Lily jumped up and squeezed Pandora into a hug and cried on her shoulder.

"I cannot believe you are alive," she said in tears. "I have missed you so much!"

"I have missed you as well," Pandora said hugging her trying to hold back her tears. "Come on, let's go back to the common room and get you cleaned up." She helped Lily to her feet and helped her walk back to the common room, but when they got there they didn't get a warm welcome. The portrait opened and Pandora and Lily stared into the eyes of the one person they would least expect.

"Hello sister," Mathias said as he held a knife to John's throat. Pandora surveyed the room and found Michelle dead near the bookcase and a student unconscious by the armchairs.

"Do not hurt him," Pandora said hatefully.

"Or you'll do what?" Mathias asked pressing the blade of the knife against John's neck. John flinched, making Pandora's heart lurch.

"I'll kill you if you hurt him," she said.

"Dear sister," Mathias laughed, "you've tried to kill me before and I'm still here."

"There are other students here," Pandora said looking around and seeing students filing into the common room.

"What do I care?" Mathias asked laughing, "I could kill everyone in this castle if I really wanted to."

"But you don't want to do that," Pandora said hoping her bluffing would lure him away from John. "You want me."

"Actually I want him," Mathias said referring to John, "He contains the box and that's what I've been after all along. Not you, dear sister."

"How did you know about the box?"

"I had a feeling that's what Jael was trying to protect you," Mathias explained, "that stupid fake box you always carried around had to be a decoy so that's why I never attacked the box. When Jael finally died, I lost connection with the powers until they magically resurfaced and I wondered how. Then when I confronted the Triangular Tribune, they told me that they put the box inside a person and then I killed them before coming here."

"If you really wanted to kill John he'd be dead already," Pandora said as John's face distorted in anger.

"What are you doing?!"

"If you really wanted us dead we would be dead," Pandora said encircling John and Mathias, "What's holding you back? If you really wanted the world to end, he'd be dead and you'd be king of everything."

"I'll kill him if you keep pushing me," Mathias said as Pandora laughed.

"Do it," Pandora said as John's eyes grew bigger and bigger, "I dare you." Mathias smiled, took the knife, and started to cut John's neck, but instead of blood pouring from his wound, it glowed a bright yellow. It grew brighter and brighter until Mathias was thrown back and knocked unconscious. Pandora went over, magically bound his hands and feet, and threw him in a closet and locked it tight. Once it was locked, Pandora looked at John's neck and smiled at the sight of no wound.

"What the fuck was that?" John asked feeling his neck.

"Since you have the powers of the box they defend you when you are attacked," Pandora said, "there is only one thing that can kill you and that is a double edged pure silver blade that no longer exists so you are safe. The powers automatically heal you when you are injured."

"And you were hoping that it would work?"

"No," Pandora said, "I knew they would. You have powers that you do not even know of yet. I want you to start realizing what they are."

"Strangely I'm not mad," John said as Pandora laughed. "Where are we going?"

"I need to contact a friend from my own dimension," Pandora said going into a classroom and shutting the door.

"And how are you going to do that?" John asked as Pandora closed her eyes and stretched out her hands. A blue ball formed in her hands and shot out to the middle of the room and created a mirror-like oval; a woman appeared with a headset on her head. She had long blonde hair, a slender neck, an oval head, almond shaped green eyes, long slender arms that ended in bony fingers, and she was wearing a light blue shirt with pink flowers on them.

"Pandora?" she asked in a mouse-like voice.

"Melanie," Pandora said when she opened her eyes. The mouse-like voice certainly matched the girl's appearance.

"How did you get this signal? I thought all signals were dead," Melanie said whispering.

"I kept this one open," she replied, "I need your help. I need a way to defeat my brother and I am running out of options."

"There is only one way, but it requires you to use very dark magic," Melanie said as John gave a disapproving cough. Pandora ignored it and took out a pen and paper to write down the instructions.

"How do I defeat him?" Pandora asked as John pulled her away from Melanie.

"Are you mad?" John asked as Pandora stared at him, "You're going to dive into dark magic to defeat someone who might not die. You could open this castle to so many evil beings that might destroy everything in sight. Are you prepared to deal with that?"

"Are you prepared to deal with the fact that without doing this Mathias will destroy not only the castle, but the whole fabric of reality?" Pandora asked, "If I need to go to his level to defeat him, I will. No matter what the cost."

"What about me?" John asked almost with tears in his eyes.

"No matter what the cost," Pandora said rubbing John's cheek with her right hand. She turned away from John and faced Melanie, reluctantly. She knew this was a horrible idea, but it was her last resort.

"Are you ready?" Melanie asked as Pandora exhaled.

"Yes," Pandora said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"We have to go through The Cursed Wood?" John asked as Pandora shook her head. "Why would this book be in there?"

"Because hence the name of the Wood, the book is guarded by cursed spirits," Pandora said giving a book to John. "Legend says this book contains the darkest spells known to human and magical kind. This book has been the source of many apocalyptic happens throughout time. There are sections about raising the dead, creating ghosts, etc."

"So this book plays God?" John asked reading ahead. "Uh, there could be a problem that Melanie did not mention."

"What is that?" Pandora asked.

"Apparently there are three other books besides this one," John mentioned as Pandora stopped and walked over to John, "There are a total of four books and once this one is read the other three are activated. They are bound together by a force stronger than any other force in the universe. It says, 'The one who reads from these banished pages will see the Angel of Light and be forever his', who is the Angel of Light?"

"It's another word for Satan," Pandora said as John looked at her concerned.

"You are willing to give your soul to the devil to kill your brother?"

"If that's what it takes," Pandora said, "my brother needs to die and if that means reading this book and damning myself then fine I will damn myself. Can we please get going?" Pandora asked as she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door.

"Oh this is a bad idea," John said to himself.

"She is the bringer of death," said a voice from behind him. John turned around to see no one, but upon turning around a man stood in front of her in a black robe. "Do not let her read from that book. You have to."

"Why me?"

"She has evil in her that will overtake her," said the figure. "You possess too much good. If she gets that book, she may kill her brother but she will inherit his powers and lose control. You cannot let her have that book."

"I won't," John said as the figure grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

"She isn't Pandora," the figure said. John's demeanor changed instantly as he got defensive.

"You know nothing about her."

"I know her well enough to tell you that that girl isn't her," the figure said revealing his face. He had black hair, red sunken eyes, his face was white with his cheek bones protruding, his fingers were long and bony, he looked sickly and feeble. "I'm a friend of Pandora's and I can tell you that that woman isn't her. I don't know where she is; I can't connect with her."

"You mean she's been kidnapped?" John asked.

"I'm not sure," he said, "but you need to try to connect with her mentally."

"I've never connected with her on that level," John said. "On every other level, other than that."

"You need to try," he said.

"Alright," John said as footsteps entered the room.

"Hey are you ready or what?" Pandora asked.

"Uh yeah," John said, "Sorry I thought I had forgotten something."

"If you have found what you are looking for then let's go and get the book," Pandora said as John looked at her in an odd manor. She walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Come on. Let's go." She left the room with her bag on her shoulder. He placed his fingers on his lips and looked at the figure that was hiding in the bathroom.

"You're right," John said wiping the kiss off his mouth, "It isn't her."


End file.
